


Bad Idea, Robin Hood

by snarkstark



Series: Robin Hood [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Prince Tony - Freeform, Robin Hood - Freeform, Robin Hood AU, Steve Rogers-centric, Steve's shield, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark is a genius, aka the avengers - Freeform, stony fluff, the merry men - Freeform, thief Steve, vigilante Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: Steve wants to show up at the hand-to-hand combat competition when he finds out that getting a kiss from the Prince is part of the prize, even when Tony warns him it's a trap. He's going to fight anyway, so Tony gives him a gift to help sway the odds a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments - which are the reason this has been written! I think there will be one more part to this series, so please tell me below of you would like the final part, and if there's anything special you want to happen to our dorks!

Steve stood face to face with the poster, a feeling of excitement beginning to stir in his chest. Hand to hand combat? That was his forte. Besides, it wasn't so much the thrill of the fight he was looking forward to, but the prize. A huge amount of money and a kiss from the Prince. 

Although he hated King Howard with every last fibre of his body, there was one thing that asshat did right - he didn't care in the slightest about gender or who loved who, perhaps he just didn't care. Maybe he was a good man before his heartless greed took over his heart. Steve didn't see the point in thinking about it, but now was a good time to thank Nottingham's unique acceptance. Besides, most people were too busy thinking about their next meal to think about who did what. 

Shifting excitedly, he tore the parchment from his nail and shoved it into his tool belt. Then, he heard the telltale sound of horses hooves and remembered the reason they were so close to the path in the first place, concealed within bushes and hanging from tree branches. Steve gave a whistle, and that was all the signal that the Merry Men needed before they launched themselves from their hiding spots. The leader watched, proud of how smooth and practised their movements were, even graceful as they held the drivers hostage and cheerily stole everything from them. Sometimes the greater good was confusing. 

Less than an hour later, they were at camp, sifting through the loot and deciding what to designate where. It had been three whole days since Steve had seen Tony, too, so it was probably a good thing that he had this to distract him. They chatted idly about the competition for a while, and even when Bruce pointed out how potentially dangerous it was, Steve and most of the other were too blinded by the prize - the money in most cases, and the kiss in Steve's. They still had a little of the good stuff for dinner, but not much, and the thief knew that he shouldn't be pleased about it just so he had a valid reason to sneak into the castle again. 

Most of the Merry Men spent their evening sparring with one another, deciding on their favourite hand to hand moves that they wanted to pull the next day at the tournament; they all knew that the turnout would be huge, there weren't exactly hordes of people that wouldn't be inspired by the idea of a thousand gold coins and a kiss from the Prince.

Looking up at the moon, Steve estimated that it was about an hour before midnight, so he stood up and picked up his shield, wincing when he felt the tiny prick of a splinter. Looked like the handle would need redoing again soon. He set off once more, at a jog this time because he was much too eager to see Tony than usual. Steve wanted to ask about the competition, hear the Prince's thoughts. Robin Hood swallowed as he wondered whether Anthony would be opposed to Steve winning a kiss from him. 

Soon enough, he arrived at the castle and scaled the wall, his feet finding ridges that were beginning to feel familiar. The welcome sight of Tony's window brought a smile to his face, so he hurried over and climbed, hopping through the opening. Tony was laying in bed this time, on his stomach as he turned the pages of a heavy looking book. "Hello, Robin Hood." He greeted without even looking up, and Steve half felt the need for a little more attention and half loved the fact that Tony was already used to his visits. The blond didn't respond right away, too busy admiring how the Prince looked lying like that. The genius appeared to finish his page and finally looked at him, brown eyes softening slightly. 

"Three days?" He questioned, slightly petulant, "It was only two last night." He complained, folding his arms.   
"How cute that you counted." Steve teased the entitled brunet as if he hadn't been counting the minutes.   
"I'm a genius, I keep track of things like that without even knowing it." The Prince replied with a cocksure smile that hid his insecurities. It was saddening, but he had to admit that the arrogant side of Tony was a little attractive. 

"Genius, huh?"  
"You bet."  
Steve crossed the room, deliberately slowly. "You can do all sorts of calculations?"  
"Of course."  
"Mix medical herbs and such?"  
"Child's play."  
"Create stuff straight out of the future?"  
"You blind or something Robin Hood?"  
"Predict the future?"  
"Sure - Wait, wha--"

Steve launched across the last few feet of space between them, brushing his fingers over Tony's ribs and laughing when the brunet cried out and fidgeted. "D-don't -- ah! Steve! -- How dare you --" He managed to splutter between his laughter.   
"Do you give in?" Steve demanded triumphantly.   
"N-never!" Tony claimed, though it was only a few more minutes of attack before he cried for mercy and pushed Steve away. "You're terrible. I hate you. You're absolutely banished." The smaller announced, retreating to a safe distance, his breathing heavier than before.   
"Uh huh?" Steve teased, unfazed. 

There was a brief companionable silence, but Tony didn't seem like the kind of guy to let that keep going for long, so he reached for the money and food stashed under his bed, setting it between them. "You're not stupid enough to turn up tomorrow, are you I didn't think you would be, but I'm just checking." Steve flushed, embarrassed that he'd been completely planning to do something that Tony thought was obviously a bad idea. "Why not? I want to win." The 'so I can kiss you' was left unsaid, but Tony blushed a little anyway.   
"It's a trap, you idiot. Howard knows things are still going missing, and he really hated your guts. He knows that you wouldn't miss the draw of that money and... Honour." Steve smirked when Tony stopped before mentioning the kiss.   
"Sure. No tournament. I can do that." Steve replied amicably, already planning his disguise. Before he could even get as far as thinking about a mask, Tony hit his shoulder.   
"You're going anyway, aren't you?" The brunet sighed, and Steve nodded. 

The genius got to his feet, and Steve wondered if he was actually mad. The Prince headed over to one of his workshops and picked something up, a shield. It was round in shape and metal, even though Tony seemed to hold it with almost no effort. "Is that a-"  
"Well, I'm not letting you compete with that." Anthony scoffed, gesturing to the wooden version.   
"Hey! It served me well." Steve defended, even though he was staring at the new shield with bright, excited eyes. 

"Here." Tony tossed it to him, and the other gasped when he caught it. It was so light! "Tony, how did you...?"  
"Vibranium. Howard acquired a small supply of it, quite possibly the only metal of its kind in the whole of England. I think he planned to make some kind of weapon with it, sell it to the highest bidder. I stole it before he was aware it had arrived. And I finally found a worthy use for it."

Steve stared at the disk in his hand, admiring the way the light shone from it while he tilted it forward and back, the shining English cross painted across the front. "It's beautiful, Tony."  
"Yeah, well." He shrugged, though he radiated happiness, "I couldn't be seen kissing someone with that old thing," he teased, "they'd think I have no taste."  
"And now?"  
"I suppose I'll allow it."   
"How generous." 

Steve had half a mind to stand up and kiss Tony right now, competition be damned, but there was something alluring to the idea of earning it. To know for sure that he was worthy of the Prince above everyone else. That was a little dramatic, but Steve was planning to run with it. There was knock on the door and Robin Hood froze, even holding his breath. "Prince Tony?" It was the same servant as before, and Tony gestured towards the window frantically, lurching forward to bundle all Steve's new gifts into his arms and give him a quick kiss on the jaw that left him stunned. Then, he was being steered out of the window, and he was surprised at how the Hell he managed to climb back down with his jaw still burning where Tony had kissed him. 

As he slid down the Tower, he heard the voice asking if Tony was ready for tomorrow and other boring questions, but it pleased him how the voice sounded a little caring. And someone ought to be caring in the castle, after all. 

Touching his jaw and probably grinning like a total idiot. Steve clutched his new shield tightly in one hand and took a deep breath. Now all that was left between him and his Prince was a couple of fights, a trap and King Howard? What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and especially comments make my day, so please tell me what you think! there'll probably be a part 4, and then I think the series will be over. Thanks if you read this far! :')


End file.
